Behind Car Doors
by KandiKitty
Summary: so this is a Jori story. Tori/Jade pairing. dont like dont read. i suck at summeries sooo all i can say is its a oneshot sort and sweet. This is now a two shot. Im working on the next part. if you have an ideas let me know :


Sorry for any miss spellings or if something doesn't make sense... I changed the names and things from another story i wrote .

P.S This is the first story ive written... so sorry if it sucks .

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS...IF I DID...TEEHEE LET'S NOT GO THERE.**

* * *

The fishnet shirt hugged her body; the tank top underneath doing little to cover her porcelain skin. I did nothing to conceal my staring. I kept walking as she was stopped by her ex. I went into our class, Sikowitz stopped me. "Choose a card, Miss Vega, any card!" I raised an eyebrow but did as I was told. Pulling up my sleeve some and selected a playing card. "Queen of Spades?" a confused grin pulled at my lips "go sit…" he looked around, like there as much of a choice, most of everyone was already here. "There!" he pointed an empty chair in the back.

I sat where he had pointed I slouched to a half sitting, half laying down pose. I was just nodding off, when someone kicked my chair. I groaned I was not in the mood. I looked to see jade smirking at me with a devious grin. "Tired are we Vega?" she said the smirk never leaving her lips. Her green eyes were locked on mine; she raised a pierced eye brow waiting for my answer "Yes I am I was up all night." Jade really wasn't listening, she flipped the card that she had been given; King of Spades. "Looks like we are paired for the assignment" I felt my eyes widen. "What assignment?" she rolled her eyes, taking a sip of coffee. "This one" she shoved a piece of paper into my hands.

Her hand brushed mine, the brief contact sending sparks from my fingers to my toes "It is due on Friday. You are coming over after school to practice it." I was too tired to argue with her demand so I just nodded. Jade was staring at my lips; probably the cut I had gotten last night. I studied her face, interesting; she was biting her lower lip. I leaded in close to her ear "Hey Jade, my eyes are up here" I could feel her body tense. A soft blush started taking over her pale cheeks "You have a cut on your lip, I was wondering who did it so I can send them a thank you card" her smirk grew wider. Still too tired to care, I rolled my brown eyes.

Sikowitz stopped talking about whatever he was talking about "Jade and Tori. Improvise a scene that depicts a man fighting with his girlfriend. " Jade took a long sip of coffee "But the scene must include a proposal" _How does someone go from fighting to proposing?_ I thought as I walked on stage, Jade following absent mindedly. Sikowitz yelled "Action!" and we began the scene. I started us off "How could you go hang out with her when you said you were going to be home right after work!?" I said choking my voice so I sounded on the break of tears. "I wasn't with her, we just ran into each other! And if you would let me explain I-" I waved my hand cutting her off "No I don't want to hear your excuses! I saw what I saw!" Jade clinched her jaw rolling her eyes "I was out buying you a ring because tomorrow is our anniversary and I was going to propose!"

I lowered my voice "…w-what?" Jade casted her eyes down, staring at the ground "I was going to ask you to marry me…" she got down on one knee and took my hand in hers "Do me the honor of marrying me?" I let tears escape my eyes and nodded vigorously "Of course I will!" she stood up hugging me and spinning me around once before she set me down "And scene! Wonderful girls!" Sikowitz turning to the class and explain something but I wasn't really sure what. I felt light headed as I sat back down. Probably from the spinning...or something else?

At the end of the day I waited by Jade's black mustang. She unlocked the car; before she started it she made sure I was buckled in. "How was the rest of your day?" she asked drinking what I would assume to be her fourth cup of coffee. "It went by slowly, anything after Sikowitz's class is so boring I could die." Her amazing green eyes find my brown ones, and her hand finds my left one. I glance at our hands than her eyes "You aren't allowed to die. I forbid it, remember?" her voice was stern. I smiled softly as she looked at the road "I know babe, but without you to keep me company it's just so boring!" her thumb ran over the white gold diamond ring she got me for our two year anniversary.

I kissed her cheek "You know the improve scene we did today reminds me of the fight we had when you bought my ring." I said closing my eyes with a slight smile. "No kidding, it was more like reenacting, then improve." She smiled as well "I'm really sorry about your lip.. I didn't think I bit it that hard." I squeezed her hand, my heart fluttered slightly at the sincerity in her tone. "It's okay what really got me is that you stayed so late that I only got a good two hours sleep in" I yawned closing my eyes. I heard jade chuckle. It was silent except for the low sound of We Are The In Crowd filling the car. I decided to look at my beautiful girlfriend, expecting her to look content in our usually comfortable silence. But she seemed to be in deep thought "What are you thinking about so hardly?" I asked, genuine curiosity taking over. She knitted her eyebrows together looking for the right words.

"We are going to have to come out sooner or later, Tori…" Jade said slowly, knowing this topic always puts me a little on edge. I bit my lower lip thinking hard, I didn't want to come out. Being with jade was the best thing in the world but there were a lot of what 'ifs' right now. "Graduation" I finally said, I would be moving in with jade in the apartment she moved into last week. And then my parents could say anything about it. "We can scream, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! To the entire school and all of our family, then run to your car and drive to our new apartment to celebrate coming out and graduating!" I nodded to state that is exactly what I wanted to do. It sounded like a Cat thing, but hey why the hell not? "I'm keeping you to that, Tori" She said pulling into her parking spot.

"What's the worst that could happen? No one is gonna do anything; I'm engaged to "the wicked witch of the west" No one messes with you." Jade rolled my eyes, but she knew it was true. Seriously who ever crossed Jade West? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jades lips melting into mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss as her arms snuck around my waist. The kiss ended shortly after "Come on, babe. We have work to do." Jeez the things that girl…_my _girl, did to me. I shook my head with a smile as she led me up to the third floor into her…our new apartment.

* * *

tell me what ya think. lotsa lota love KandiKitty 3


End file.
